Dash vs The Mare do well
by robert freeman
Summary: how the mare do well came to be
1. Chapter 1

Dash vs. Mare Do Well

Chapter 1 : The beginning of the Mare Do Well

It was great and sunshiny day in Ponyville. and Rainbow Dash was swiming in the clouds but sudinly she heard a cry for help. Rainbow Dash said "I'm Rainbow Dash and I'm here to rescue you. and it was

Dinky Derpy's brother. Rainbow dash seid wha'ts with this crowd it was realy no big deal everypony. Dinky said to me it was your my hero Rainbow Dash. Rainbow Dash said I'm way better than that no good Trixie becuse she's a loser.

Trixie heard that and she got mad and kicked Rainbow Dash in the face. and Trixie said you thank I'm not good we'ljust see about that becuse I'm g to become a hero . Tixie ran off for now.

Rnbow Dash said that really her but atleast I'm not went to visit princess Cadance at the crystal empire it's a city that was once ruled by king sombra but now he's planing his revenge.

Twilight and Cadance said sunshine sunshine lady bug awake clap your hoofs and do a little shake. and a mystrious face came thow a portal and he seid now whar it that stopid bandicott what is this i shaw make this my new kingdom. Twilight said who are you. and he said I am Dr Neo Cortex evil genius and creator of Crash Bandicott and I must find some power crystals to build my doomsday cannon and destroy Ponyville no one can stop me. oh yah rainbow dash will stop you send you back to your wold. Rainbow Dash was on her way to defeat cortex . rainbow dash seid never fear your friendly naberhood rainbow dash is here.

but sudinly a mysterious mare came and defeated Cortex and destroyed the doomsday cannon and saved Ponyville. and the City of Ponyville has a new hero.

Mayor Mare seid thats right everypony ponyville has a new hero a mysterious mare who saved are great city I now dub this new hero the great and mysterious Mare do well. and Fluttershy went into the ever free forest

and was eating some strange blue plants and the next day she wasn't nomal. Fluttershy's voice sounded like a guy's voice and she was no longer Fluttershy she is now Flutterguy becuse the plants she eat was the poison joke. Apple Jack said does Fluttershy sound like Flutterguy. and Big Mcintosh said Eeyup. and Apple Jack said do you know why. Big Mcintosh said I can't say that I know whare she got that amazing voice. and Derpy just broke a window. Derpy said I just dont know what went tiara said hay Applebloom do you whant to be my friend I promis I will not bully you and your friends ever aging. and Apple Bloom seid yes i will be your rainbow dash is jelis becuse the mare do well stole her title of being hero of ponyville. in twilight's lab somthing was coming out of her ghost portal. menlile in ponyville rainbow dash was enjoying the rest of her day but sudinly bumped into a strange pony in armor. Rainbow Dash said who are you. and he said i am Skulker the ghost zone's greatest hunter and my target is Rainbow Dash have you seen her any where.

Danny Phantom said oh yah well think again Skulker . and Danny Phantom took him back to the ghost zone. and Diamond tiara was about to be scroched by a giant rock but Mare do well saved her.

Diamond tiara said you saved my life Silve spoon woud never do that she woud just leave me to Dash was flying in the sky but a Griffin punched Rainbow Dash broke both of Rainbow Dash wings.

and the Griffins name is Gilda and she is happy for braking Rainbow Dash wings Gilda started to the great and mysterious mare do well showed up and beat the fetahers off Gilda.

Gilda seid im leaving ponyville forever. and a mysterious pony in armor came to ponyville. twilight seid who are you. and he seid dont be sutch a fool you killed me with the crystal heart.

Twilight said King Sombra how are you still alive. King Sombra seid well my body can regenerat. and Twilight said ok l'll just be going home now. and Twilight when whent home King Sombra set a trap for Pinkie pie using candy

He mad trail of candy leding to a cardboard box. and Pinkie sees the trail of candy. Pinkie Pie seid ooh a piece of candy ooh a piece of candy ooh a piece of candy ooh a piece of candy ooh a piece of candy ooh a piece of candy ooh a piece of candy. and King Sombra pulls the string and traps Pinkie pie inside the box and he toke her to laire where he plans to kill her. and Apple Jack was taking some pills and she is longer Apple Jack she is now Apple pills. and Apple pills was walking around ponyville and she saw Fluttershy holding some pills. and Apple pills seid pills pills pills. and Fluttershy is back to nomal she drank the poison joke antidot. and somepony knocked on Twilight's door and it was Flash sentery. Twilight said hey Flash whats going on. flash said Pinkie was capsured by King Sombra and he planes to kill said oh no we got to Harry and save Pinkie pie. and thay were on thare way but the great and mystrious mare do well beat up king sombra with her magic her horn glowed pink hen she used the magic and now king sombra gone forever. pinkie pie seid thank you for relesing me. twilight seid Apple jack are you ok. Applepills seid i cant help it girl i whant the pills i grabed every thing i can. Twilight throw a can of pills. and Apple pills seid pills here my presus.

and the Diamond dogs captured rarity. Rarity said I dont know why I have to dig for you why cant you do it insted. dimond dogs seid good grasious I cant take it anymore be quiet pony. rarity seid and that another thing I would apresiat if you stop calling me pony I am a lady and would like to be adresst as such you could call me ms or Rarity or ms dogs seid enouth quit your whinning it herts.

Rarity said whinning iIam not whinning am conplaning do you whant to hear whinning this is whinning this harness it too tight and so is this chain can you loosen it oh it herts and its so rusty why didnt you cleane it first its gonna leave a stean the wagins just heavy why do i have to pull it. dimond dogs seid stop whinning. rarity seid but I thought you wanted whinning. Diamond dogs said will do anything pony . Rarity stared at the Diamond dogs becuse thay called her" pony". Diamond dogs said will do anything Ms. Rarity. Rarity said anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Mare-Do Well Unmasked It was now cider season and the Apple family was selling cider but suddenly two ponies came. and thay gave apple pills some cider made from the super speedy cider squeezy 6000 and apple pills is back to Apple Jack. Apple Jack said thank you Flim Flam Brothers you are welcom to live in ponyville forever becuse you turned me back to normal. and the flim flam brother whent to save rarity and thay saved Rarity and Rarity fell in love with Flim and thay got married and Spike was jealous. and now Ponyville is in chaos Discord took over Ponyville but suddenly the Mare do well beat up Discord and he changed every thing back to normal. Twilight said has any pony seen my cousin anywhere. Rainbow Dash said who's your cousin. Twilight said her name is Trixie and I need find her before she gets herself in trouble. and the unknown figure came to Ponyville and said to find Trixie you mist go into the darkness of your heart. the mayor was holding a celabrasion for ponyvilles greatest hero mare do well and every pony was going to the Celebration. and now at the Celebration Mare do well came but Rainbow Dash said the great and myseterious Mare do well lets see how mysterious you are with out that mask. and Rainbow Dash chance Mare do well throw the city and finally she changed the Mare do well. Rainbow Dash said well ms mysterious. mystery solved what Trixie how is it even possible. Trixie said well after I told I was gonna become a hero I created a Mare do well costume and that how it hap[end. the mysterious figure went back to his own world. The End 


End file.
